Trials
by Light Penguin
Summary: SilMil. Reinako. Before they were reborn, they were Princesses and Senshi of Princess Serenity, Heir to the Moon Kingdom and daughter to Queen Serenity. This is the story that ends in the destruction of everything they loved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I only just considered Reinako a few months ago, actually. Since then, they've become my OTP. I swear, I don't even know how it happened—I can't remember what sparked my initial interest. But... BAM! There it was one day. Rei and Minako. And then I started re-watching PGSM, and, well, that sealed the deal right there. Anyway, this is just to get my Reinako things going in preparation for Haato Wa Mangekyou, my mega-long fic that is taking forever to write. Some of the scenes here might show up there, since this is Silver Millenium-based and HWM is current(ish?) Not really sure, yet. This should be able to stand alone, though, just like HWM. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does.

* * *

**Trials**

A cloaked woman sighed as the harsh heat of the sun beat down on her back. She was just outside the Mars Castle's gates-and the guards high above her on the walls refused to let her in.

"State your name and business, and perhaps the King will consider an audience with you."

"I'm not here for an audience with the King—I already told you. I'm here to speak with the Princess of Flames."

"There is no such Princess here."

The blond narrowed her eyes. _No Princess like that... What a blatant lie. Maybe officially there isn't one, but surely the guards have heard rumors…_ "If that is the case, I would speak with the Princess of Mars."

"Listen," said one of the guards, and from the decorations on his armor, the blond assumed he was of a higher rank. "I'll be upfront with you, Lady. We cannot grant you an audience with the King or the Princess. If you state your name and business, we can, however, relay the information to his consultants. They will pass on the information to the King."

"I came to speak with the Princess. Is it not customary to allow guests entry into the Royal Palace, regardless of their origins? If you're worried about my intentions, the protection of Her Majesty, the Queen, should prevent any malicious intent of succeeding. And I give you my word that I am not here to harm anyone."

"Even so, I am afraid we cannot help you if you won't reveal anything about yourself."

The blond crossed her arms, sighing. _Well, Serenity, I did as you asked—the fact that they won't let commoners inside the castle confirms your suspicions. Now it's time to get to business.  
_  
"Very well, then," the blond said, and she reached into her pocket and withdrew a small letter, sealed with the crest of the Moon. "I believe this should suffice to grant me passage into the castle." She tossed the letter up, and with a small push of magic to guide its path, it flew into the surprised guard's hands.

The guard stared at it for several seconds until he realized what it was that he was looking at. The Queen's Crest was not to be denied. "M-my pardons, my Lady," he said. He gestured to his fellow guards. "Raise the gate!"

A few minutes later, after the guard had returned the letter with many apologies, the blond walked into the great hall. _A nice castle, _she thought, admiring the tall walls and the shades of red that adorned the stone. Tapestries woven in crimson and gold gracefully lined the walls, and she couldn't deny their beauty. _But it's nothing like home._ She sighed. She would never be going back home; or, at least, to her old home. She now resided permanently on the Moon. The only reason she wasn't on the Moon right now was because of this mission.

The blond wasted no time upon entering the castle, and she walked straight to the audience hall, where she knew the court was gathered with the King and Princess.

"Excuse me, my Lady, but you can't go in there!" cried a herald. She sighed, then waved the letter in his face, much like she had done to the guard outside. His eyes widened upon seeing the crest.

"I won't be long," she stated, and then she pulled open the door and interrupted a session.

She ignored the stunned gazes of the court as nobles watched her; her eyes were locked on the dais at the far end of the chamber. Two thrones were perched regally atop the dais; both were filled. The King was a bearded man with a hard gaze. But the blond didn't care about him—no, it was his daughter, seated next to him in an elegant gown, upon which her gaze rested. Cloaked as the blond was, however, none could see her eyes hidden beneath her cowl.

She approached the foot of the dais and bowed slightly. "Your Majesty," she said curtly.

"What is the meaning of this? You will kneel before His Highness!" cried a noble.

The blond ignored him and pulled down the hood that had been obstructing her face. She noticed that the Princess' eyes widened, almost as if in recognition. _So she knows me? It's been years—I thought she would have forgotten._

"I would speak with the Princess," she said, looking at the King. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, obviously irritated that his court session had been interrupted by a stranger.

She tossed the letter at him, aiding its flight with a touch of magic so that it landed gracefully in his lap. His eyes widened. "I am but a humble servant of the Queen," she said.

"I... see," he said upon noting the crest. His gaze flickered to his daughter beside him. She stood without his prompting her.

"Let us retire to a more private setting, my Lady," said the Princess stiffly. She walked down the stairs and led the blond out of the chamber, down a hall, and into a very small room with a single table and some chairs as its only furnishings. The Princess bolted the door behind them, the boot falling with a heavy and resounding clang. Their eyes met.

"Venus," said the Princess of Mars.

Venus allowed a small smile to touch her lips. "So you remember me, after all these years?"

"... Why are you here?"

"You know, we only met once, right? I'm impressed that you even remembered, much less recognized, me," Venus said, as though the Princess hadn't spoken. "And to think, it was under such upsetting circumstances, too. I thought that you would have been too distracted by your grief to really take notice of your surroundings."

Venus noted that the Princess' hands balled into fists, and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I would have thought that fifteen years would have cooled such a painful loss. I should have known better. Forgive my rude remarks."

"Why are you here?" repeated the Princess. Direct and to-the-point. Blunt. Venus sighed; no need to beat around the bush, then.

"Official Moon Kingdom business, I'm afraid." Venus sighed. "You're the Crown Princess; I'm sure you don't need to _ask_ why I'm here."

She was met with silence.

Venus spoke. "The Moon may have been turning a blind eye for years, but the recent discovery of Martian weapons on Terran soil can't be overlooked. It's a direct violation of the Treaties." Venus observed the Princess, gauging her reaction. The girl's stoic appearance would have fooled most, but Venus noticed the slight twitch of her eye.

"I've come to offer you a compromise, Princess of Mars. Princess of Flames." The Princess gasped.

"How—?"

"The Moon Kingdom has an extensive informant network. We've known about you for years, about your connection to the fire. The Moon has been watching you since your birth. From a distance, of course." Venus smiled. "Have you ever considered joining the Senshi, Princess of Flames?"

The Princess' blank expression shifted abruptly, and she glared at Venus. "And become slave to Princess Serenity? I think not."

Venus frowned at that. "You say that as though you have a choice." Her frown deepened. "Your Father has put us in a difficult position, Princess of Mars. If we actually held true to the Treaty, we would be forced to declare war upon you immediately—and the forces of Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter would rally behind the Moon. But none of us want that. Peace has lasted for over a millennium. Nobody wants that to change." She sighed. "I wish I could offer better terms, but, unfortunately, I've been tasked to offer you a choice between two alternatives: become a Senshi, or ensure the demise of your planet. These are the direct orders from the Queen. She'll overlook your planet's transgressions if you decide to become one of Princess Serenity's Senshi."

The Princess of Mars sank dejectedly into one of the chairs. Venus ignored the feeling of self-loathing writhing in her stomach upon the sight. "We must leave within the hour, Princess. I suggest you gather your most precious belongings, a few keepsakes, and whatever treasure you can carry; I'll have my servants help you pack. We must leave soon, or else your Father might realize my true intention and stop me."

"...You'd kidnap me and force me into this."

Venus sighed. "Yes. You understand why. And if there were a way I could change it, believe me, I would."

The Princess rose sharply and cast a glare in Venus' direction. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Venus sunk wearily into the chair across from where the Princess had been seated. _Princess of Flames and Passion all right,_ she thought. _If looks could kill..._

Venus reached into her Subspace pocket and drew out a communicator. "Send in the servants to help her pack, will you, Artemis?"

"Sure thing," replied the Mauan from the other end.

* * *

A/N: Tah-Dah! Not much plot. And it's not particularly original, but I hope to make up for that later. We'll see. I haven't really been in this fandom for very long (maybe half a year/a year? I haven't really kept count) so I haven't read enough fics. ;_;

Also, if there are typos/awkward grammar things/syntax errors, please feel free to let me know! I'm always on the quest to improve my skills, so your feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi owns it. Standard disclaimer blahblahblah.

* * *

**Trials**

Venus swiftly returned to the audience hall. As she entered, the nobles immediately turned to her, and Venus could tell that they were suspicious. They had been talking while she was gone. By the look on their faces, however, they still weren't quite sure of her intentions.

"Your Highness," she acknowledged, inclining her head.

"Venusian," said the King, and Venus looked up. "Who are you? Why did you wish to speak with my daughter?" His eyes were cold, and Venus wondered if he had already deduced the true intention behind her visit.

"I came to discover whether the rumors were true," she lied. It was a lie that came easily to her, practiced as she was in lying. "Whether or not there is indeed a Senshi on your Kingdom. The Moon has heard rumors of a Princess of Flames—needless to say, such rumors sparked enough interest to bring me here."

"These rumors you have heard are false. There is no Princess of Flames on this planet," the King said, his eyes narrowed. "If there is a Senshi on Mars, she is not of royal blood."

_How far some will go, to keep a lie alive._ "I thought as much when I arrived. However, I have been tasked with searching for a Senshi of Mars. The Queen was only interested as far as the status of your daughter—whether she is a Senshi or not. That is why I spoke with your daughter just now." Venus reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out a small device. "This is a magic-sensor. It reads the level of magic within an area. And, when directed towards a person, it reads that person's magical output." She pointed it towards the King and pressed a button. A small beep went off. She lowered the device. "You aren't very magical, Your Highness," she said. "I, on the other hand, am a trained magician." She pointed the toward herself, and a high pitched whistle sounded. "I'm very magical."

The King stiffened, obviously realizing she might have used the device on his daughter and that he might have been caught in a lie.

"Your daughter has some magic. But her magical level is not high enough to be a Senshi's," Venus lied. _Had I really turned this device toward your daughter, she'd have magical readings off the charts_. Venus noticed the mixed reactions of the nobles to her lie. Some seemed relieved, and some seemed stunned by her words. The King showed hardly any reaction—his only response was to narrow his eyes.

Venus sighed dramatically. "In other words, my expedition here was futile. I warned the Queen that it would turn out like this. It's too good to be true—to have four Princess Senshi in the Inner belt. In the past, we've been lucky to have two Princesses at once—and to have three, like this, is a miracle in and of itself. To have four would be miraculous, but I fear that it would also be somewhat ill-fated. For, what threat could constitute the awakening of four Inner Senshi? No, better to have three, I say." Venus smiled. "Wouldn't you agree, Your Highness?"

The King nodded. "I've often wondered myself why Princess Senshi are needed. Better to have fewer than more. And better to have my daughter here, with only a slight affinity for magic, than away from home serving the Queen as a Senshi. A father cannot bear to be parted with his daughter."

Venus nodded in agreement, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Then I'm glad we will not put you in such a position, Your Highness." Venus bowed again. "If you'll excuse me, Your Highness, I must return to the Moon and report this to Her Majesty." She grimaced. "She won't be happy to hear of this."

The King inclined his head. "I wish you the best on your journey home."

"My thanks," Venus said, and then she turned and walked swiftly out. Once she had exited, she deposited the device in her subspace pocket and retrieved her communicator. "Artemis, are things all set to leave? Is the Princess packed and onboard?"

"Yes," came the reply.

"Good. Let's move out before they realize what's happened."

"Roger."

Venus headed for the docking ports and quickly boarded the Moon Shuttle.

* * *

A/N: Again, not much plot. This was a scene I only added today, actually. I'm not sure if I like it too much. Ah, well. You get to see Venus lying outright to a King. Haha. Seems like something she'd do, neh? Well, at any rate, this is a really short chapter! Sorry, y'all! Because this is so short, I've decided to update tomorrow, too! Yay! But that'll be it for this week. I started editing (even though I got sick. I was down for a day, but today I recovered and spent the entire day writing, pretty much) and adding in scenes. Originally, the entire story was maybe 7k words. Now... It's getting pretty long. I'm mainly just extending scenes because there's not enough Rei/Minako interaction to constitute me calling this a Reinako fic. Ah! And I'll be writing fluffy fluff later in the story, hopefully. This will be my first time writing purely fluffy fluff chapters, so bear with me until we reach that point, and beyond! Cuz first these two angsty girls gotta get over their angst *ahemsexualtension* lol

So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. Drop a review if you feel so inclined. I know my writing's okay, but there's always room for improvement! And I'm quite a newb as far as Sailor Moon fanfiction goes, so please tell me what's original/unoriginal, what you like/dislike, etc. That'd be immensely helpful! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Trials**

Venus shifted in her chair. After the Princess of Mars had quickly packed those things she couldn't part with—which, Venus had noted, consisted mainly of paintings and tapestries—they had boarded a Moon Shuttle and departed immediately. Artemis was driving, and so, as the Mauan was focused on steering the spacecraft, Venus was left without anyone to talk to.

She was, for lack of a better term, bored. She shifted again; from the corner of her eye, she saw the Martian Princess stiffen in annoyance at her constant movement.

_She's going to be a Senshi_, Venus thought. Venus felt a twinge of regret at the words. If the situation hadn't called for such drastic measures, Venus would never have allowed the girl to be forced into the station. Sure, the Princess of Flames was naturally suited for the position, but Venus was of the opinion that one should only become a Senshi willingly. And right now, the Martian Princess was anything but willing. The girl was glowering at the floor, her arms and legs crossed in a vain attempt to keep the outside world at bay. Venus knew that the girl was putting up walls, trying to distance herself from the reality of her situation. It wasn't a bad idea, and Venus couldn't fault the Princess for such a decision.

Nonetheless, Venus decided to try to breach those walls.

"So. Can I call you Mars?"

"No."

"Right. Well, I'm going to. Calling you Princess of Mars is too long and annoying. Besides, you called me Venus, earlier. We can do the whole first-name-basis thing. It won't kill you."

The Princess of Mars looked away, her gaze cold. _Ironic_, thought Venus.

"Do you hate the idea of being a Senshi that much, Mars?" Venus asked, slightly disheartened. Mars sighed.

"...Martians don't make good servants," she stated simply.

"Neither do Jovians or Venusians or Mercurians. But this is too good an opportunity to pass up—_four_ Senshi in the Inner Belt! There have never been this many gifted Princesses before! And once you meet Serenity, you'll understand. It's not like that at all, with her. Being a slave, I mean."

Mars snorted. "Whatever," she said.

Venus laughed. "You know, you haven't changed since your mother's funeral. You still hide your emotions and act distant, as though everything is our fault, even when I know you don't mean it."

Mars glared. "I _do_ mean it."

"No, you don't. Not now. You know as well as I that our hand was forced in this. We've put it off for years, now, and given your Father multiple chances to change his ways. We're being overly lenient by offering your planet this chance at redemption. That's why you didn't put up any resistance to the choice I offered you. Because you knew it was better than the alternative."

Mars looked away again. "...Whatever," she muttered.

Venus was silent for a few moments, trying to read past the Martian's cold exterior. "And I think you also realized another implication of this plan," she said. Mars' eyes flickered to meet hers, and then they looked away, toward the window.

"I think you're just an air-headed Venusian who doesn't know when her idle chatter isn't wanted."

Venus blinked, thrown slightly off balance. "I…" She started laughing, clutching her stomach. "Oh, God! You're a riot!" she gasped between laughs. After a few minutes, Venus took several deep breaths and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You know, trying to deflect the focus of my conversation will only work when I want it to. I may be Venusian," Venus said winking, "but, just like you, I'm different from the rest of my planet."

Mars huffed. "You seem blonde and annoying to me."

Venus chuckled. "Perhaps neither of us is as different as we'd like to think we are." Then Venus' eyes lost their playful gleam, and her expression turned serious. "Perhaps we're both like our parents, even though we've tried not to be."

Mars' eyes narrowed. "I am _nothing_ like my Father!" she said.

"Hm. I wonder," Venus mused. "You both have your planet's best interests at heart, don't you? You just go about it in very different ways."

"He doesn't care about Mars. He never has, and he never will. I'm not like him. Don't compare us."

Venus eyed Mars. The Princess' eyes were narrowed, her lips pulled taught in a scowl, and her cheeks were tinged slightly from the anger she was holding back. The Venusian grinned_. Princess of Flames and Passion—she's finally showing herself. She can't keep up that cold exterior._

"At any rate, you did realize the more important aspect of our plan, or else you would have put up more resistance." Venus met Mars' eyes and quirked an eyebrow. "Your Father's hands are tied, now. With you under our custody, he can't continue violating the Treaties. You knew that. And, since you seem to be so opposed to him, you didn't hesitate."

Mars glowered at Venus. "I didn't have much of a choice, though."

Venus shrugged. "I still don't think you were very opposed to the plan."

Mars shook her head and looked out the window again, away from Venus. "Whatever."

Venus watched the Martian. _She's beautiful_, thought a small part of her brain. Venus couldn't deny it—the Martian, with her long, dark hair, her dignified complexion, and the fiery passion hidden behind her eyes, was indeed beautiful. But there was so much more to learn about this mysterious Princess. Venus prided herself in her ability to read people—and her ability was so strong, it had led to her current station, after all. But she couldn't quite figure this Martian out.

Venus smirked. She loved challenges.

* * *

A/N: Again, a rather short chapter. But I felt guilty about having a chapter that was less than 1k words! Gah! After HWM, anything less than 1k seems strange to me xD So yeah. I decided to make up for it with this one, too. If you add them together, that makes a total of almost 2k words. So that's a lot meatier than usual! Don't expect that to be standard, though. Haha.

I'm several chapters ahead, but it's still a work in progress. This weekly schedule won't be changing anytime soon. Sorry! I've got a pretty heavy workload this semester. I'll try to lighten it next semester, but we'll see. I'll definitely bust out some extra chapters over winter break! And that's probably when HWM will see another chapter update, as well.

Until then, I hope you enjoy the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Trials**

They arrived shortly thereafter at the Moon Kingdom. The Palace was blindingly white compared to the red hues of the Martian Castle, and Venus knew that Mars was probably thinking it was lifeless and pale compared to her old home. Certainly, were the Venusian in the Martian's position, that was what she would be thinking.

Venus exited the spacecraft, and Mars followed, hesitating as they stepped outside. The dome high above them was barely visible, but Venus noticed Mars' eyes narrowing and tracing its outline.

Venus left Mars briefly and directed the servants to unload the Martian Princess' things and arrange her room. Once she had done this, Venus returned to Mars, who was glaring at the Palace.

"It's too white. That's what you're thinking, right?" Venus asked, watching closely to gauge the Martian's reaction.

Mars flinched, and then frowned, obviously uncomfortable that Venus had read her thoughts. "It's not like home," admitted the Princess.

"Nope! Definitely not. Your home was too hot and humid! Gross!" Venus fanned her face and pretended that she was dying of intense heat. "Water!" she croaked, gasping and leaning against the Martian Princess. "It's too hot! I'll surely die!"

At the Martian's flabbergasted look, Venus burst into giggles. "Well, that's what it feels like on your planet. Here, though, everything is so prim and proper. And it takes a while to get used to the white. But there are decorations and colors, and once you get used to it, you start noticing the subtle intricacies of the place."

"Whatever."

Venus sighed. "Man, you can be such a downer. Oh, Artemis!" Venus, having spotted her friend, waved the Mauan over.

"Yes?" asked the white-haired advisor.

"Do you mind showing Mars around? I have some things I need to check up on." She had had to put some things on hold in order to collect the Martian Princess. But now that she was back, there were certain situations that needed to be attended to.

Artemis' eyes showed concern. "What do you mean?"

Venus glanced at Mars, then leaned close to Artemis, speaking softly so only he could hear. "It's about the Terrans. I'll come get Mars afterwards and introduce her to the other Senshi."

"I'm not going to just sit in my room, you know."

Venus started, surprised that the Martian had overheard. _I'll have to be more careful in the future, _Venus thought, making a mental note that the Martian had superb hearing. "Why not?"

Mars shrugged. "I'll go where I please. I'm not your servant, and I won't simply follow orders." She smirked, and Venus couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. "I'm your responsibility, right?"

Venus felt a headache coming on. "Yes," she acknowledged, knowing that Mars was going to use that admission to cause Venus unwanted trouble. Venus was beginning to regret baiting the Martian on the shuttle.

Mars nodded. "Then I'll come with you."

Venus let out a frustrated sigh. "You can't. I have to deal with some private matters—"

"Or I could go set fire to the room the Queen has so graciously bestowed me." Mars examined her fingernails, and Venus hated the way a smirk played on her lips. "Your choice, Venus."

Venus glared at the Martian Princess before relenting. "Ugh! Fine!" she let out, exasperated. She pointed dramatically at the Martian. "But if you screw _anything_ up, I will ensure that your stay here will be far from pleasant!"

Mars smirked and met her eyes. "I didn't come here under the impression that it _would_ be pleasant. Aren't I a hostage, to reign in my Father?"

Venus threw her hands up in the air, not willing to continue an argument that would get her nowhere. Then she sighed and, placing one hand on her hip, she turned to Artemis. "Since the Princess insists, I'll bring her along with me and watch over her. Artemis, do you mind setting up her room and letting the Queen know she's arrived?"

Artemis shook his head at the two Princess' antics. "Sure thing, Venus."

Venus roughly grabbed the raven-haired Princess' arm and dragged her along as she headed toward the Palace Gates.

"You aren't to say anything unless prompted," Venus said over her shoulder. "I've got things to take care of, and I don't have time to be babysitting you. Got it?"

Mars snorted. "Not happening. I'll speak when I want to speak."

Venus groaned. This girl was too stubborn, and Venus didn't really have the time to deal with it. "Fine. Just don't interrupt when something important is happening."

Mars didn't reply, and Venus figured that was as close as she'd get to compliance from the stubborn girl.

* * *

A/N: Tah-Dah. Sorry I missed last week's update. My birthday was on Halloween, so I had a lot of stuff going on. I went home this weekend and last, and I spent a lot of time with my family. And my best friend came down from Austin to visit, and we went to the Rennaisance Festival. It was a mess, but I was really happy to get to spend time with her after so long. We've seen each other a few times, but the distance between Houston and Austin is pretty outrageous, and I don't have my driver's license yet (I have my permit, and I'll be taking the test over winter break, but still...) Anyway, This is pretty short, but I think upcoming chapters oughta make up for it.

It was pointed out to me that Venus seems pretty mean. That's intentional. It's something she'll hafta overcome, and it's something Mars will have to see beyond if their relationship will ever be anything but antagonistic. It's gonna be a bumpy ride, to say the least. But they'll both change, and I think that, as they undergo these changes, they'll start to resemble the Senshi we all know and love. :)

At least, that's the plan. You'll have to deal with my sometimes incompetent writing until we get there. If you've got any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me! I'm still quite the fledgling writer, and I could use all the constructive criticism I can get :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon never has belonged to me, it does not belong to me, and it never will belong to me.

* * *

**Trials**

Mars wasn't happy. She hadn't exactly been happy back home, either, really. When she had first found out about her Father's backdoor deals, she'd been horrified. She'd expressed her concerns to her Father—that it was in direct violation of the Treaties with the other planets and the Moon, that if it were discovered, he could very well be leading the planets into another interplanetary war, and that Mars wouldn't be able to survive an assault from the other 8 planets _and_ the Moon. But he hadn't listened. Revenue had been his main concern—and the black market was certainly a lucrative business. Mars had been twelve at the time.

As the years passed, she'd tried to stop him in various ways. She'd never been able to bring up the matter in public, of course, for fear that the Moon would discover the violation of the Treaties and enforce punishment. But she'd discussed it privately with her Father and with his close advisors. Yet they wouldn't listen to her. They wouldn't listen to her. _Why wouldn't they listen to her?_

The answer was simple, really. She just hadn't wanted to see it.

It was because she was a Princess of Flames.

The planet Mars had produced various Senshi since the Silver Millennium had been established. Most had been commoners, and a few had been courtiers. Some of them had chosen to dedicate themselves to the Queen, but many had chosen to simply live out their life on Mars. Only a handful of the Senshi had been royal in blood, the Crown Princess to their planet. Those Princesses born with the power to manipulate fire had come to be known as Princesses of Flames. And every Princess of Flames had chosen duty over their planet—duty to the Queen, duty to the Moon.

So it was no wonder, then, that when Mars had displayed outstanding precognitive powers at a young age, the courtiers had grown suspicious. And when, at the age of five, she had first displayed her control over flames, the nobles had grown even more wary. She was a Princess of Flames. And, if history were any indication, she would choose the Moon over her own planet.

From the nobles' view, she was not loyal to Mars. She was loyal to the Queen. She couldn't be trusted.

What made matters worse was that, after Mars' mother passed away when the Princess was only four, the Princess of Flames was left as the sole heir to her planet. She was the Crown Princess of Mars. And yet, she was a Princess of Flames. If she chose the Moon over her own planet, Mars would be left without a successor, at least until Mars decided to retire from her duty and return to her planet. What would happen in such a situation? Simply put, Mars would be forced into compliancy with the Moon, for their Princess, their leader, would have pledged loyalty to the Moon.

They'd kept her from manifesting her powers in public. Perhaps they'd thought that, if nobody knew, she wouldn't have to go to the Moon. But that didn't stop her curious mind from playing with the flames in her hearth, in her room, when nobody was looking. In secret, she learned to summon flames in her hands, to read the future in the fire, to form shapes out of dancing embers.

But, because she'd taken such measures to ensure privacy, she couldn't use her powers against her Father. She couldn't even threaten to use her powers against him, because he wasn't aware of what she was capable of. She knew that she could easily overcome him in underhanded manners—but she wasn't like him. She wouldn't stoop to his level. And that was why she had been stuck.

But then Venus had come. Venus, who, from what Mars had overheard among court gossip, had been the first of the Inner Senshi Princesses to awaken—the first Venusian Senshi ever, actually. And she had recruited Jupiter, and then Mercury. And then Venus had come for her.

It was both a blessing and a curse. Finally, Mars could ensure that her father was forced to curtail his illegal dealings. But it came with a price; she would be forced to live a life in servitude. And, in the back of her mind, there was another reason that she didn't like it. Mars was a proud young woman. It was a fault that she'd never quite been able to grow out of. And her pride was hurt—Venus didn't have to _force_ her into this decision. Had Venus simply _asked_ her, Mars would have come of her own volition. Probably.

_But_, another part of her argued_, you had nineteen years to go to the Moon. And you didn't. Who's to say that you would have when asked?_ Mars had no definite answer.

Still, Mars was having serious doubts about Venus. Venus was a Senshi, but she didn't really act like one. She was too happy. Too conniving. Not caring enough, if Venus' treatment of Mars on the way to the Moon was any indication. There was a gleam in the Venusian's pretty blue eyes that set Mars on edge—like the Venusian was teasing her, always teasing. Mars didn't like it.

So Mars had decided to play that game. Venus certainly had fun messing with Mars on the way here; it was only fair that Mars take her turn, now. And she would milk it for all it was worth.

"So, Venus, how are your parents?" Mars asked as the pair walked towards the palace gates. Mars had heard that Venus and her parents had had a falling out when she had become a Senshi. It was just a rumor, but Mars was hoping that it held some truth—and that she could use it against the blond.

Venus didn't show any reaction. "Oh, same old, same old, I guess."

"Same old, same old? So they still make their monthly trips here, then? I heard Venus is on good terms with the Moon."

Venus shrugged. "Their trips have been scant, as of late." Venus' words seemed strained.

Mars smirked. So the rumor _was_ true. "I see," she said, coating her words with a false sense of sympathy. "You'd think that, with their daughter here, they'd visit more often than before."

"One might think that, yes," Venus said offhandedly. "Then again, with that logic, we're likely to be seeing your Father here periodically, as well."

Mars' steps faltered, and Venus turned around, lifting an eyebrow.

"You know, if you're going to play this game, you might want to practice a bit more. I'm sure you've heard we Venusians are very good at it." Venus winked before facing forward again.

_Damn her_, Mars thought. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She wouldn't let the Venusian beat her.

"I've heard a lot about Venusians. I've heard they're frivolous, immoral, self-centered and deceptive. And I can't say you've disproved that stereotype."

Venus giggled. "That's me! Frivolous, immoral, self-centered, and deceptive! But I'm not necessarily a reflection of my people, just as you aren't necessarily a reflection of yours. If you were, then all Martians would be stubborn as hell. Then again, your Father's just as stubborn as you. So maybe it's just in your blood."

Mars resisted the urge to growl and decided to change the subject. "I've heard Venusians don't approve of magic." Venus stiffened, and Mars knew she had hit a sore spot. She tore forward, smirking. "I wonder what your parents thought when they discovered you had latent magical powers? Did you come here on your own? Or did they send you away?" Venus stopped walking, clenching her hands into fists. "There's a reason they don't come here for you, isn't there?"

Venus met Mars' eyes, and Mars was stunned by the anger that swirled within that cerulean gaze. The Venusian's words were like honey, dripping with a sickening sweetness that set Mars' stomach roiling, and her temper burning. "I wonder if those thoughts are really directed at me? What about yourself? What did your parents think when they discovered _your_ powers? Did they fight about it? Did you hate yourself? When your Mother, the only one who had protected you and your supernatural powers, died—did you feel all alone in the world? Did he try to send you away? Did you come here on your own?" The corner of Venus' mouth turned up in a forced smile. "There's a reason he won't come here for you, isn't there?"

Mars' arms shook with the effort it took to keep from swinging her fists at the blonde girl before her_. Damn her!_ she thought, wanting nothing more than to strangle the blond. But her anger was stymied by a sense of disconcertedness. _How the hell does she know so much about me?_

Venus frowned. "Like I said, Mars, you need more practice before you try to play this game with me." Venus continued walking forward, motioning for Mars to follow. "And for the record, I _did_ come here on my own. Unlike you."

Mars narrowed her eyes and followed, seething.

Venus led her to a garrison guarding the palace walls, and they entered the structure. Venus lead the way to a locked room and opened the door. The room was bare save for a small desk and a cabinet. After locking the door behind them, Venus moved forward and opened the cabinet. Inside, on a hook, hung a uniform of some sort. This uniform consisted of a pure white tunic and pants, with a blue sleeveless jacket and dark blue belt on top. The boots where white, lined with gold, and the cape was a matching color to complement the lining. A sash bearing the Queen's crest was tossed atop the outfit. Mars was just beginning to wonder what sort of outfit it was when something distracted her.

Venus began to strip.

Mars' eyes widened in surprise before she turned away, aghast at the Venusian's risqué behavior. She heard an amused chuckle behind her that made her want to turn around and, naked or not, sock the girl.

"Sorry. Guess I should have warned you. I'm not used to having people around when I change. I'll be quick."

There were several rustling sounds, fabric against fabric, as the Venusian changed behind her. Mars ground her teeth in annoyance as the time passed.

"It's safe to look, now," Venus stated, and Mars turned around, her eyes narrowed. The blonde was pulling a pair of matching white gloves on to complete the look. Mars refrained from rolling her eyes. She was about to ask what the outfit was for when the Venusian reached into the cabinet and drew out a rapier sheath, attaching it to her belt.

_Oh_, Mars thought, finally recognizing the outfit for what it was. _She's a soldier?_ Mars knew that the Senshi were the Princess' guardians; but that they were soldiers, too, Mars hadn't known. And something seemed to have changed about the girl. Mars couldn't place her finger on it, but something about the girl gave off a different aura; a darker, more serious one.

"Mars," Venus said, adjusting her red bow. "I've got an important meeting. I really can't stress enough that you behave yourself."

Mars didn't answer; she looked at the wall, glaring. Venus didn't spare her a glance, though, and led Mars out of the room.

Mars followed the Venusian into a room with a long table in the center. Several men were seated along the table, and they stood, saluting, as Venus and Mars entered.

"At ease," Venus said, waving her arm, her face serious. Mars was stunned by the sudden transformation; before, the Venusian had just seemed like a self-righteous bitch who thought too much of herself. But, here, Mars was seeing an entirely different side of the girl. It was as though she'd shed her earlier self-absorbed, annoying personality along with her earlier clothes and had donned a new personality—a serious one—with her uniform. "I've brought along a friend. Don't let her presence alter anything you'd say in her absence."

The men nodded and sat down after Venus had taken her seat at the head of the table.

* * *

A/N: So there you go. A longer chapter than anticipated. Not much happened, but I wanted to build up some more tension between the two. Their personalities clash, since they're both stubborn and all that. So this is them butting heads. But, even though not much happened this chapter, don't expect an update for a while. I've got some studying to catch up on, and sleep. Lots of sleep to catch up on. I hope this will tide y'all over until the next update.

For those of you wondering, yes, the Army outfit is indeed based off of the costumes in Eien Densetsu. I really love those outfits, man. Seriously. I think they look badass. I've been told by my friends that I'm deluded. But let me have this delusion. Because it is badass and I love it.

Anyway, drop a review if you're so inclined. Trying to improve my writing, here, so knowing what's working and what's not is very helpful.

I'm always open to chatting about headcanons/Sailor Moon things/whatever the hell you wanna talk about, too. So don't be shy :)


End file.
